1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specially designed sweatband adapted to collect sweat running down a runner's forehead and provided with a means for preventing splashing and overflowing. More specifically, this sweatband provides a trough for collecting the sweat and a lip on the trough to prevent sloshing or overflow over the edge of the trough.
2. State of the Prior Art
Vigorous exercise is known to produce sweat or perspiration from various parts of the body. When the exercise, such as running, is prolonged, a considerable amount of sweat is produced. If this sweat is allowed to run down unimpeded, it will run down into the eyes or fog eyeglasses. To avoid this sweat bands of terry cloth or other absorbent material have been used for various purposes such as to exert pressure on the head to relieve headaches (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,320,782 and 3,159,160), and to keep the head cool (U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,438). Headbands have also been used to keep shampoo and other hair treating solutions from running into the eyes such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,032,898, 3,319,262, 4,368,545 and 4,481,680.
However none of these patents describe the distinctive features described hereinafter for the present invention.